A Time For Change
by fallingforedward
Summary: Renesmee struggles with the fact that Jacob is the one she is destined to love, but her parents enroll her in a private school to try and direct her away from the imprinting, a story of love and family helping Nessie grow into adulthood. Please R&Review!
1. Insomnia

Disclaimer: None of these Twilight characters are mine, unfortunately. They are all owned by the unbelievably talented Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 1: Insomnia**

Safely away from my parents, I hid under the covers reading the newest selection from my mother's bookshelf. With flashlight in hand, I curiously flipped through each page, skimming over words I didn't understand and sighing contently when I finished the rest of the text I'd been reading for the past three nights. I could hear my mother and father next door attempting to be quiet with whatever it was they were doing in there. I had been jealous as a small child that I too couldn't stay awake as long as I wanted to. However, after a failed attempt at trying to stay awake for three nights straight I gave in and let sleep overcome my tired eyes.

"Renesmee!" My father's voice called from down the hall.

"Damn it!" I swore silently, crawling under the warm covers of my bed. The fact that my father could listen into my thoughts never let me get away with anything, especially staying up way past my ten o clock bed time to read.

"Watch your mouth!" my mother called out and I stifled a laugh.

It had never been easy living in a house full of vampires, especially only being half vampire. My grandparents, uncles and aunts, and my parents always made for an interesting crowd and then of course there was Jacob. I was the object of his affection ever since childhood, of course, that was only a few short years ago. I grew at an incredible rate, I had the body of a fifteen year old, but I was really only about 7 years old, this was one of the reasons my parents refused to let me go to school. They didn't think it would be appropriate trying to explain to my friends why I could only live in one school about six months or so without moving somewhere else. My body would look entirely full grown in just a few more months. Socially, it had always been really difficult for me to try and fit in. I had attempted to make friends in the few times my parents had let me join extracurricular activities, but in Forks, Washington there wasn't exactly a lot to do. We'd moved around some in the past few years, going back and forth between parts of Canada and Oregon, but my mother and father had missed their small cottage outside my grandparents house too much, and our entire Cullen family had moved back this way.

I sighed letting my eyes rest, thinking of what I would do the following day. I had three hours of lessons with my grandfather, Carlisle. Every day we would learn mathematics, sciences, English, and he'd even divulge into medicine with me. I'd wanted to be just like him from the time I was a little girl. My parents of course, had been completely in favor of me becoming a doctor, but they knew that I would never be able to go to medical school until I'd stopped growing. It was sometimes a huge pain being the daughter of two vampires. I sat up in bed, not being able to sleep and walked out into the kitchen. There was a small candle flickering light onto the dining room table, that I seemed to be the only one to use. The cupboards were stocked with food, that always seemed to go bad before I had time to eat it. My mother, Bella, had finally realized just to buy non perishable foods, but I got really sick of peanut butter after a while. I glanced through the cupboards trying to find something appetizing, and just decided against it, sitting at the table. I looked up, hearing the sounds of my mother's footsteps approaching me. I smiled at her, her body flowing elegantly in her purple night dress. She came around the table, wrapping her cool hands around my neck, and kissing my bronze colored curls. She rested her hands on my shoulders,

"What are you doing up so late?" She laughed, as I looked up at her and winked.

"Can't sleep I suppose." I cocked my head, waiting for her to take a seat next to me. She carefully pulled one of the cherry colored chairs out to take a seat next to me. I reached my hand out to touch her cheek, it was my special way of communicating. It was just so much easier than speaking sometimes, especially in times like this when the words just wouldn't come out right. Her soft golden eyes warmed at my touch, but a frown appeared on her face when I showed her what was going through my mind. She opened her mouth to speak but I continued to let more images flow into her head; images of Jacob, ones of us when I was younger, me now, and of course the fear that he would soon fall in love with me. I pulled away, interrupting my own thoughts, my mother's hand still holding onto my own.

"Bella?" My father came out of the bedroom, his jeans and hair both tousled. I smiled and got up to go wrap my arms around him. I loved both my parents equally, but something about my father's presence always calmed me. He leaned down and kissed my head.

"Hi Dad" I reached my hand up, pressing it to his cold cheek and a smile pulling at the creases of his eyes.

"I love you too" He said reading my thoughts. I pulled away going back to sit at the table. He followed suit and took a seat at the head of the table, next to my mother. I crossed my hands on top of the table, picking off the chipped nail polish that was starting to come off.

"So, what's this about Jacob." My Father prodded me; he always liked it when I spoke instead of just letting him read my mind. I rolled my eyes,

"I don't know, I mean. I feel as though I don't have a choice, you know? Like, this was just all set in stone and I don't get a choice in any of it. My opinion just doesn't matter!" I said a bit too frantically. My mother's eyes widened, we hadn't brought up the imprinting in a long time, I was afraid to tell them that I didn't really want to fall in love with Jacob.

"I just don't want to be with a werewolf Dad" I said, color filling my cheeks at embarrassment.

"Renesmee, you love Jacob." My mother brought up.

"He's like a brother Mom! He always has been." I sighed resting my head on my arm. My parents were silent for a few moments, pondering each other thoughts. I tried to shut my father out of my head, it wasn't fair that I didn't get any privacy. I jumped as a knock slammed on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" My mother said, obviously still not aware of the fact that her entire family, except for me, slept. My father stood up going to the door, opening it slowly,

"Aunt Alice!" I ran into the arms of my favorite Aunt, who looked more like my sister that my aunt. She kissed my cheek before skipping into the house, a smile across her face.

"I have good news Edward!" She said, coming over to hug and kiss her brother and sister in law. I shut the door, walking back over to my family, awaiting to hear what vision Alice probably just had.

"Well, I happened to just be watching over Jasper, and something sort of creeped into the future. Now… it's not certain, because obviously the two of you still haven't made up your mind-" She stopped mid-sentence to look at me.

"You're going to go to school!" She spat out with a laugh, trying to contain herself.

"What?!" I yelled in excitement, looking at both of my parents who seemed more to resemble deer in headlights.

"Alice, we hadn't decided that yet!" My father groaned, as he put a hand to his forehead, resting it there.

"I know Edward, but _I _think it's a great idea! And Nessie deserves some fun once in a while!" Alice sounded more like a child than I did, whining the way she did, but I couldn't seem to get the grin to disappear from my face.

"We thought it might be good for you to go to a private school a few towns over. You need to make some friends, and we figured the education would be much better there for you." My mother pulled pamphlets out of a kitchen drawer. I wasn't sure when she had put them there, I was sure I went through those cupboards earlier that day.

"Look, Nessie, you need sleep. But I will be happy to discuss this _option-" _Edward glared at Alice"with you later on."

I leapt with joy and a little giggle, hugging Alice.

"Thank you!" I whispered excitedly and ran off to my bedroom, trying to contain myself. I figured sleeping would make the night go by faster, and the prospect of going to school faster as well.


	2. Promises

UPDATE: There was a mistake in the previous chapter. I meant to say that Bella had forgotten that everyone in her family didn't sleep, not that they did. Sorry about that. 

Chapter 2: Promises

Disclaimer: Again, none of these wonderful characters are mine, And please review, the story only keeps coming with reviews.

The sun crept over the trees shining down on the cottage I called home. A smile slid on my lips, and I opened my eyes. My ears perked up at the sound of the piano, I knew that song all too well. As my feet hit the floor the cool breeze of the air outside made me shiver. My parents always kept the house frigid, but then again they didn't notice. I got up on top of my bed, and shut the window, looking outside at the sight of the sleeping wolf on our back porch. I rolled my eyes and got down, I had known he was going to be here when I woke up. It'd been two days since he'd been over last, and my mother said he'd been itching to see me. Dad said it was just fleas. I laughed aloud at my own thoughts and quickly entered the living room to find my father at the piano. I tried to sneak up behind him, but he just winked at me, and looked back to the piano. He nudged over and let me sit beside him on the bench as his fingers danced along the keys to my mother's lullaby.

"I love you Daddy" I laid my head against his cool arm, watching the ebony keys move so quickly, it looked as though the piano was moving itself. He took my hand, and played the end of the song with my fingers. When he was finished I lifted my hand to his cheek playing the cords back to him.

"Do you think you can play it?" He asked after I was done, I shook my head and stood up. I watched his face fall. The truth was that I'd watched him play the piece over and over, and knew it backwards and forwards in my head. I wanted to sit down and play it, but there was a part of me that didn't want to know anything about my mother before she changed. It was always hard for me to understand my parents would never grow, they'd never age. My father would some day walk me down the aisle, but look like my younger brother. I longed for him to be able to pick me up still, and hold me in his arms. If life was fair, he still would be able to after only seven years. He moved his way to the leather chair in the living room, picking up a book that laid close to him on the coffee table. I eyed him for a moment, waiting for him to speak to me about school like he promised to. Instead I walked over, and moved his hands; he sat one on his leg, motioning for me to sit down. I sighed, taking a seat on his lap.

"I'm getting too big Dad" He ran a hand through my curly locks,

"Do you want to talk about school?" It took me a moment to register the question, but then jumped up excitedly.

"Yes!" I cried dragging over the piano bench to sit with him.

"Bella!" He cried, my mother appeared in less than a moment to join him on the arm of the chair. I stared at both of them awaiting the answer I would hope for.

"The school is called Payton's Academy and it's in Port Angeles," I nodded, gulping up the information as it came.

"It's a private school, with some of the finest educators. It's pretty small; there are only about 150 students in each grade. However, if you're going to go to school we want you somewhere worth going." My father got up and handed me a booklet.

"There's pictures inside. Some of the dormitories, classrooms." He paused for a moment, "What do you think?" I flipped anxiously through each page, trying to create a mental picture of each one. The blood in my heart pounding as I got more and more excited by the school.

"They have horses!" I shrieked, looking at the stables that were part of the schools' exquisite riding program. My parents shared a glance at each other.

"I can't hear you, when you do that!" I said angrily crossing my hands over my chest.

"Do you want to go?" My mother leaned in, her dark hair falling across her chest.

"Yes Momma!" I got up and wrapped my hands around her neck. Her hand carefully set on my back,

"Alice bought you a whole new wardrobe, and the uniforms. You leave Sunday."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I got up and kissed my father on the cheek.

"I can't believe I'm going to go to school!" My thought's suddenly switched,

"I need to go find Alice and tell her thank you." I heard my mother laugh, and my father clear his throat. I wondered what their ulterior motives were for sending me away, but before I ran over to the house I checked to see if Jacob was still outside. I climbed on top of my bed again, looking out the window, and watched the human form of Jacob stalk away, his head hanging. I bit my lip, and climbed down; not wanting to think about what leaving would do to Jake.

The car's engine rumbled outside, and I stood in the big house, staring out the marvelous windows that surrounded the living room. My hands upon the glass, leaning against it watching my father pack my things into the back of the small Volvo. It was finally my chance to drive it, and as a present to take away to school, I got to take the Volvo with me. Of course, it had aged since my father bought it brand new just a few years before, and he'd purchased another for himself, but I was still glad to have my own car. I sighed as I felt Jasper's hands reach out and touch my shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as I turned around.

"Leaving."

"Cold feet?" He asked with a smile.

"No Uncle Jasper, just… I don't know if I'm ready to leave Forks yet." He pulled me close into a hug.

"You're going to do fine. Plus, you're Mom and Dad need to do some growing too." He chuckled, and revealed my grandparents behind him. Esme, my beautiful grandmother held my velour jacket out to me.

"It's going to be cold out there by the ocean. You'll need this." My grandfather Carlisle, pulled me into an embrace.

"Promise me, you'll get good grades and impress everyone with that wonderful head of knowledge you have." He tapped me on the head with one finger. I laughed and put my hands to both of their faces. The both of them smiled, as I quickly put my jacket on and hurried outside to my parents waiting outside the car.

"Are you sure you don't want us to run behind you, and make sure you get there okay?" My mother asked, I watched as my father pulled her hand towards his, squeezing them gently.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I took the cell phone out my pocket.

"Plus I have this, and yes I promise I'll call twice a day." I smiled pulling both of them close. My eyes closed and tears filled them. I released, and then pulled my father close, taking in his scent. His hands reached down and pulled my chin up, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodbye Love, we'll see you very soon." I shut the back seat door, and put my backpack in the back, with all my other crates of items. Alice had packed the trunk and back seat chuck full with presents and clothes.

"Wait!" I looked up and saw my uncle Emmett and Rosalie hurrying out from the garage, both adorning motorcycle helmets.

"We've got a gift for you." He pulled a box out of the garage,

"It's a laptop, you're welcome." Rosalie said quickly hugging me and then smiling. I hugged Emmett quickly and then walked around to the drivers side.

"Where's Jake?" I asked my mother, and both her and my father walked over to my side of the car.

"We're not sure sweetheart." My mother bent down to look at me.

"Drive carefully, Alice hasn't predicted anything bad, but you know her visions aren't clear with you." I sighed at my mother's worries,

"I know Momma, I love you. You too Daddy." I shut the door, rolling down the window and starting the car. I grabbed my father's hand, squeezed it tight, and then carefully let go.

I watched them all wave gracefully from the drive as I pulled out, trying hard not to look in the rear view mirror, I'd promised myself no tears on this trip home.

But promises get broken.


End file.
